powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Hearing
The power to hear with amazing clarity. Sub-power of Enhanced Senses. Also Called * Hyperacusia * Sharp Ears * Sensitive Hearing Capabilities Users have ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside the normal range. User's ears can pick up every single sound, can decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds/conversations, locate the source of noise or pick up a sound from a mile away in a busy city. Applications * Accelerated Hearing: hear everything at an accelerated rate. * Blindsight/Echolocation: by hearing the changes of sound. * Infra-Sound Hearing: Ability to hear infra-sounds which are below the normal hearing range since infra-sounds are produced by several natural forces the user is able to sense natural disasters (earthquakes, volcanoes, etc.). Several machines produce these voices as well, so a user could hear when they start malfunctioning. * Lie Detection: by sensing changes in heartbeat, strain invoice, etc. * Parabolic Hearing: Ability to focus hearing to a certain area, or filter out everything but the wanted sound. Aural version of Telescopic Vision. * Ultra Hearing: Ability to hear ultrasounds which are above the normal hearing range. These are mostly produced by animals, which gives a notable edge for a hunter. Levels * Peak Human Hearing * Enhanced Hearing * Supernatural Hearing * Absolute Hearing Associations *Enhanced Senses *Telekinetic Hearing *Sense Manipulation Limitations *May be more sensitive to loud sounds. **Sensory Overload *Noise can limit the distance of the user's hearing range or ability to detect minor sounds. *Inaudibility and Silence Manipulation will make this power useless. *Exact sensitivity and range of hearing vary by individual. *Too many conversations around the user may make it difficult to find the right one to listen to unless if they have a method to easily distinguish them. Known Users Anime/Manga Television/Movies Gallery Sami 99.jpg|Sami the Listener (The 99) CadpigPushPower.jpg|Cadpig's (101 Dalmatians: The Series) hearing is stronger than that of her brothers and sisters Aristocats-disneyscreencaps_com-6062.jpg|Napoleon (The Aristocats) can discover various details about something just by listening to it. Siren X Echo Location.gif|Laurel Lance/Siren X (Arrowverse) Diva pic.png|Diva's (Blood+) hearing is such that she can track others by the sound of their heartbeat. Tsukuyo Inaba swordsmanship.gif|Tsukuyo Inaba (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) extraordinary hearing allows her to detect people in far places and analyze body language and movements by sound alone. The Angst.jpg|The Angst (Channel Awesome) was exposed to chemical liquid goo that "took away all his hearing, but also gave him super listening powers as well" Superman hear.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) Krillitanes.jpg|Krillitanes (Doctor Who) Suzu sensing the area.jpg|With her special hearing aid, Suzu Mukai (Horizon In The Middle of Nowhere) can use her incredible sense of hearing to discern sounds within a 30-kilometer radius with little distortion. melody.png|Melody (Hunter X Hunter) possesses such acute hearing that she can easily track conversations and footsteps from up to one hundred meters away. File:Ndoul_(JoJo)_hearing.gif|N'Doul (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders), since blindness. Lexi Bunny.jpg|Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) possesses superhuman hearing. Earth-616 Steve Rogers Enhanced Hearing.jpg|Steve Rogers/Captain America (Marvel Comics) is able to hear trucks driving by from far away due to the side effect of the Super-Soldier Serum. File:Daredevil.jpg|Daredevil (Marvel Comics) has excellent hearing. Daredevil netflix poster 03 Profile.png|Daredevil's (Marvel Cinematic Universe) extremely sharp hearing grants him advanced echolocation. File:Dosu.jpg|Dosu Kinuta (Naruto) possesses such hearing that he can listen to a pencil's stroke to know what is being written. Akainu.jpg|Akainu's (One Piece) hearing is acute enough that he can hear activity underwater. Powerpuff girls characters.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) Derek Super hearing.gif|Derek Hale (Teen Wolf), like all werewolves, has enhanced hearing, allowing him to hear Allison and Lydia talk from the opposite end of the school. Judy_Hopps_pose_render.png|Judy Hopps (Zootopia) Supergirl Echaned Hearing.gif|Supergirl (Supergirl/DC Comics) has enhanced hearing that makes her sensitive to powerful screams to the point where she bleeds at the sound of Silver Banshee's sonic screaming. Alexander Mercer.png|Alex Mercer (Prototype series) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Sound Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries